1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to double lens goggles in general and more particularly to sports goggles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double lens goggles, especially of the sports type, have popularly served to reduce lens fogging in cold weather and/or offer the user a selection of clear or minimally subdued vision with one lens only or substantial subduction of the intensity or glare of light reaching the eyes with the addition of an auxiliary lens placed forwardly or rearwardly of the goggle main lens.
The former has been at least partially accomplished by spacing the auxiliary lens slightly away from the main goggle lens to form a thermal barrier keeping the innermost lens at a higher temperature than the outermost lens.
The latter, i.e. modification of the light reaching a wearer's eyes, has been accomplished through the provision of light filtering colored and/or polarized auxiliary lenses.
In all such cases, however, the auxiliary lens has been problematic in heretofore having to be completely removed from the goggle system and separately stored when not in use.
This removal of the lens, its handling for storage and the reverse process, together with the all too often improper storage (e.g. loosely in pockets of clothing) exposes the lens to excessive scratching and the abuse of crushing, not to mention the awkwardness imposed upon the user of handling the lens with gloved hands or removing gloves in cold weather and an attendant likelihood of loss or misplacement causing non-availability at times of need.
The present invention overcomes the aforesaid and related problems or drqwbacks of prior art double lens goggles and is particularly applicable to goggles used for protection of the eyes in various or variable lighting and weather conditions, especially during cold weather sports activities such as skiing or toboganning and the like.